The instant invention relates generally to liquid applicators and more specifically it relates to a lotion wand which provides the user to apply lotion directly from a bottle to any part of the body, thereby keeping the hands clean and free from contacting the lotion.
There are available various conventional liquid applicators which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.